


Shadow Play

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Creepy, Explicit Language, Funny, M/M, Messing Around, Night, Pre-smut, Valentine's Day, playing a game, seems like smut but it is not, shadow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: However, I was happy being a shadow player, being in the center of attention was not really my thing.





	

It has been a rough day. Not only because I worked the whole day, no one else except me was in the studio. Working in silence is exhausting if you are a musician.

I opened the front door to my home, put off my jacket and shoes and looked around.

'I swear, I cleaned the living room yesterday' I thought, looking at the mess in my flat. Everything was lying around, but not at its usual place. What the hell happened in here?

Anyway, I put my bag down and began to clean some of the things up.

Quickly my motivation faded again and I just accepted the fact of living in a mess, nobody would visit me anyway and it was already late, I can still do that tomorrow, right?

I stepped into my kitchen to grab some food, a late night snack after work is always a good thing. Astoundingly it was in the same state I left it in the morning…at least I thought that.

 

A sound made me startle as I was about to open the fridge, followed by something crackling. That came from the living room.

I went back to the mess I left behind and looked around, nothing changed…?

Even after looking more than ten times, I still couldn't find the source of that sound.

'The silence must've drove you crazy' I thought, shaking my head while walking back to the kitchen.

 

The window was open.

Why the fuck was the window open.

I did not open the window, did I? No, definitely no. Or yes? Why should I open the window in the middle of the night? Why not though.

Screw the snack, I guess I just worked too much the whole day and my mind was playing games with me. Time to take a shower and go to bed after, that would be the best in this moment.

Sleep, the moment I thought about it I felt how tired I actually was.

 

'You work too much, Markus' I said to myself quietly while entering the shower.

'You work so much, you forget about yourself' I continued while the hot water was raining down on me. It was true, I work too much, but without me the other guys would be pretty fucked. However, I was happy being a shadow player, being in the center of attention was not really my thing.

Jari felt the same way, he's the other shadow player.

And the shadows work well with each other. Very well.

I am not sure if you can call that a relationship, like, on tour, when nobody is around we kiss each other sometimes, in the night, everyone seemingly sleeping, we cuddle sometimes. Maybe we were in love with each other. Nobody knew that, not even ourselves.

 

The hot water pulled me out of my thoughts again, I should not waste so much of it every evening.

I stepped out, trying to grab a towel. I could not find one.

I swear, I put one exactly next to the shower. I shook my head, whispering 'You definitely need some sleep' and searched for my clothes.

 

Seriously?

No, I am definitely not crazy.

 

After all it was my flat and I lived alone, but I still felt uncomfortable walking around with no clothes. Quickly I made my way through the messy living room to my bedroom. God, I felt so terrible.

I tapped the light switch, a thing I regretted doing.

 

I screamed like a little girl, scared of the person suddenly sitting on my bed.

'Why the hell are you naked.' the drummer asked with a serious face, while dying of laughing on the inside.

'Why the hell are you in my bedroom!' I yelled back while running to my wardrobe, quickly searching something to wear…at least to cover _that_ part.

'You won't need it very long.' he grinned, watching me panicking, still trying to calm myself down from the fright he gave me with his sudden appearance on my bed.

'Jari, please.' I said when I was finished. 'You were that, right?'

'What?'

'The messy living room, the sounds, the window, you stole my clothes! Do you think this is funny?' I walked into his direction, looking at him with my usual serious look.

'Yes. Very funny, actually.' he continued smiling while standing up.

'You little b-' more I couldn't say, I felt his lips softly pressing on mine.

'Did you just call me a bitch?' the smaller guy looked at me accusing.

'I only say the truth.' I grinned.

'I just made the best valentines-gift someone could ever get from me and you call me a bitch?' Jari said in his cute angry voice while taking a few steps away from me.

 

It was valentines day, of course nobody was in the studio.

 

'I thought we would ignore that couple-love-day. What is your present anyway? Vandalizing in my living room? Being the source of strange sounds? Opening my windows? Stealing my clothes!? Randomly appearing in my bedroom!!' my voice began to sound louder, however the guy in front of me knew how to calm me.

'You _thought_. I just wanted to play a little around with you, it's way too funny to scare you, I'm sorry.' he gave a short laugh. 'But don't you see it?'

'What should I see? You made me question my own sanity, boy, you-' again he shut me up with a kiss.

' _I am your present_ , sweetie.' he whispered.

What?

He noticed the confused look on my face. 'You are disappointed, right?'

'No…I just think about why the fuck I fell in love with you.' I shook my head.

'You thought I'm innocent, huh? Or am I just so _irresistible_?' he began to grin.

He pushed me on my bed, sat down on me, looked me deeply in the eye and said 'Happy valentines day, Markus.' before starting to kiss me again.

 

He was right, I did not need my clothes very long. I still was not sure why that little crazy boy fascinated me so much, but hell, his gift was amazing.

Someday he will get that 'game' he played with me back, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> A small valentines day fic by me, writing about a 'rare ship' in this fandom. :3


End file.
